


New Arbiter, new emotions, new powers?

by MorningDawn



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningDawn/pseuds/MorningDawn
Summary: Decim has been very lonely sense Chiyuki's leave. He can feel her memory slipping slowly from him, he hates it. Just how long has it been sense she left?  The rules have changed. Oculus saw the change in Decim and the way he judged and deemed it fair. A new process of getting a human body was about to start. With the human body there would be a few down sides, although they were in the between dimension and wouldn't die or age past their 30's  they would have emotions, and would have to eat and sustain themselves. If harmed their bodies can die and they'll have to go through the painful process of receiving another body. The first to receive the body would be a spirit pulled out of the process. Another rule was just put into action they were allowed to keep memories now. All arbiters were allowed to choose what they wanted and didn't want. Emotions, memories, a body, no body, all was a choice. None required. Though Decim was happy about the change none of it really mattered to him. It happened to late to help him with what he wanted. So he stayed the same, only signing to keep his memories. No body, he didn't want one. He was fine the way he was. Would things change though?





	New Arbiter, new emotions, new powers?

"Thank you. Be on your way now." Decim said bowing slightly. He just sent a murderer to the abis and a mother of two just about three to be reincarnated. This was one of the more simple cases. Right when he recieved the memories of the two he had a pretty good idea of the outcome. The game chosen for the two was bowling and the women won by one point.

The man started to attack the women because he didn't want to die, that's when they remembered their death. Decim answered their questions normally and the women broke down crying. She cried that her children would be alone because the father to had passed on. She wanted to go back but understood she couldn't.

The man didn't care about others, he freaked and started to run at Decim with a knife. of coarse he didn't even get close, Decim chained him up with the strings and he went limp. The women knelt on the floor crying holding her neck. She had been strangled for walking in on a crime scene and the man shot for running from the cops. 

Decim felt a ping of pain for the girl. He started to feel these human emotions a small time before Chiyuki left. 

"Chiyuki..." He stared at the wall. How long ago had she left? He couldn't tell, time passes very slowly in quindecim. He missed her dearly and wished for her return. After she left the rules started to change. Arbiters were now aloud to have emotions and were aloud to have their memories, if they so desired. Decim was grateful for being aloud to keep the new emotions he had found. But didn't want his memories, he felt fine with out them.

having emotions was pleasant but not all the time. He was constantly confused what emotion he was feeling. Sometimes he would talk to Nana and she would try to help but, she too, still didn't understand emotions. He wouldn't ever have understood happiness was it not for Chiyuki.

Suddenly he heard the elevator for employees bing. He turned and saw Clavis standing alone. His lips smiling as she use to call it. 

"Good evening Clavis. How are you?" Decim said bowing gently.

"Oh I'm alright."

"What can i do for you?"

"Oh right. Apparently we're to meet at level one. We're getting another arbiter." He replied. Decim nodded in confusion.

"But, no disrespect but, all the bars are filled. Where will they go?" Clavis nodded in agreement his "smile" fading replaced with confusion.

"I'm not sure. Nona said things will be explained when we arrive." Decim nodded reaching for the towel on his arm.

"I'll arrive shortly after I wipe down my bar." He bowed.

"Alrighty." He nodded.

"Please come get me last." Decim said as the door closed. He listened as the elevator lowered to get his other guests. He turned and walked down the small hall to his bar. Seeing the bamboo and plants he made a mental note to water them later.

He grabbed a wet cloth and washed the wood till clean. He pushed his hand back and forth along the counter for any rough spots. Still in good condition, he thought. 

He walked to the end of the bar and looked at Chiyuki's mannequin. He brushed the hair and dusted of her face. After positioning her he stood back and looker her over. She looked good as always. Decim took care of all the mannequins, but he took extra care of Chiyuki's. He missed her dearly. Looking into the dolls hands he saw the small figures in her hands. Kneeling down he grabbed her hand's fingers, resting his head in her hands.

"Chiyuki, I'm frightened.... though it's been years and I forget others quickly. I'm scared of loosing your... my memories of you." He did not cry, he did not shake, for he is still not use to these emotions. He doesn't feel the full force of them, not yet. His unmoving features stared into her lap, his radiant blue eyes closing for a brief moment. 

Standing back up he continued to look at her, forcing all his memories of her back up. After what had happened days earlier he did this daily. "Do something to remember," He kept telling himself. "Even if it was small things like, making her favorite drink, or playing the song she skated to." He didn't want it to happen again, not ever.

*days earlier*

"Whoa! She's kinda creepy." Said a young boy pointing at Chiyuki.

"What's her name?" The young boy asked examining the dolls in her hands.

"Her name is..." Decim thought. Looking over at her he froze. Her name... he knew it. Why couldn't he remember. She was so important to him. She's the one who gave him emotions.

"I... um..." Decim stuttered worried. He knew it, he knew her name. Why couldn't he remember?

"Hey, they're from Chavvot!" The young boy cheered.

*flash*

"Chiyuki, her name's Chiyuki." Decim responded. The small child grinned at him.

"Did you have a brain fart?" He giggled.

"Samuel!!" His mother hissed.

"Pardon?" Decim asked. Grabbing her son's hand she looked at him.

"Sorry Sir," She said bowing, " He meant to ask if you had forgotten." She smiled gently, returning to her postured stance.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry. It appears that way." He said looking back at the doll. How had I forgotten? He asked himself.

"Anyway sir... might you know where we are?" She asked. Turning back Decim nodded.

"Yes sorry... I'm Decim, I will be your bar tender. This is Quindecim. Sorry to intrude but I must ask . Do you remember anything before arriving here?"

"No, just running home from school." The young boy replied.

"Me either, I remember wakling out of work then bang I'm here."

They both were reincarnated in the end. They were headed to their grandmothers and was hit by a drunkard on the way. Sadly both had died, and the drunkard hadn't, as far as their memories told. Both lived pure innocent lives. He was glad to give them another chance at life.

After remaking their manikins he set them up that the boy was pointing at the jellyfish and the mother looked down at him. They both had lived pure innocent lives to the fullest they could. He respected that. In the end this was the position he found fit the best.

*back in the present for Decim*

Blinking twice he took a step back. He would finish writing all of his memories of her down later today. After the meeting today. Supposedly this new bar tender was suppose to be a new arbiter. This one would be allowed to keep all memories and emotions. Nothing would be taken or swiped away. They would only be given the eyes and ability to receive memories, plus the power that fits them. This still fallowed the rules of not being human, for no human can receive memories the way arbiters do. This was the only way "Rose beard", as Nana called him, would allow emotions and memories to stay.

Decim didn't mind the new rules, he only wondered where their bar would be. Turning and walking back down the hall he stood, till the elevator opened. Clavis and Ginti stood inside, bowing slightly Decim greeted them, then stepped inside. 

 

Hello readers! Please enjoy this story. I never disliked the way Death Parade ended, but I didn't love it either. I hated the way they were separated, so I thought i would fix that. If you liked it let me know. I just hope you did. Oh! One thing if you don't ship Chiyuki and Decim then just a warning this story they will become a couple later on. (Ship means you pair them together, if you didn't know already) I will answer any questions about the changes FYI. BYE BYE!


End file.
